My Bad boy
by Chiznits
Summary: Freddie is sick and tired of people picking on him...so he takes on a whole new way of life...will it attract a certain blonde headed demon? review! ratws M for language and sexual scenes ..
1. Ichange

**My bad boy!**

**Chapter 1! Ihave had enough!**

**Freddie's point of view!**

Today was freaking horrible!!

Some dumb-ass took my wallet

You know how much money I had in their!!?

I had 200 dollars in my wallet and my driver's license and my id!! What is wrong with people?

Some random guys at school beat the living the shit out of me!

I have a black eye for god's sake!!!

Now how the hell am I supposed to explain this to my mom!!?

I have detention because Sam made me take the blame for her !

AND I HAVE A DEAD FISH IN MY BACKPACK!!!

That's it I've had enough

I am freaking 17

I got to get a life!

I ran home and slammed the door

"Freddie!!!!!" my mother ran up to me and smothered me in kisses

"What happened to you?!" I pushed her off of me

"Freddie!"

"You know what mom I am tired of your shit! I am seventeen! I've grown up! Mom I –I need to get a life I can't keep living like this anymore" I ran upstairs and threw away all my freaking polo shirts in a trash bag… along with most of my pants ,shoes ,galaxy wars crap and techy stuff….

I had like 10 full trash bags in the end

I took 2 bags and threw them outside my window the dumpster was down their anyways. I did this again with the remainder of the bags…

I looked at my room and just threw everything on the ground smashed all of my mirrors and broke pretty much everything

I've gotten really strong over the years… I'm about as strong as Sam…. I just let her beat me up...but sometimes she just goes too far…

I reached under my bed and took out the remainder of my tech foot money and savings

25 grand was my share but I wasted 3,000 on my dumb ass freaking computer that broke 5 days later

I took the money shoved it In my pockets and headed out the door,I took the elevator down

I walked across the lobby

"Ahh!!! People!!!!" fucking Lubert

"Shut the fuck up Lubert I am not in the mood!!"

He shut up and sat back down in his chair

Stupid ass

I got in my crappy car and drove to the store

If I was going to do this I would start with a whole new look

I need a Bad boy look

I ran into the mall and walked into the first clothing store I saw

I got ton of jeans and dickies …shorts and pant's, white and black tank tops and 20 cool looking shirts, and a couple of tenni shoes

I had a cart full of clothes and shoes when I was finished…

When I went to pay the guy looked at me like I was crazy

"Ummm all of this?" he asked

"Yes! That's why it's their!" he shrugged and started scanning the clothing

"Ummm your total will be $953.52" he looked at me and I took out the money

"here keep the change" I handed him about a grand

I took the cart and walked to my car…

I shoved all the bags into my car and closed the hood…

I got in the car and drove off to my next destination

Furniture

I drove to the nearest furniture store I saw and walked in

I was trying to do everything quickly … there was no time to waste the day was almost over

I looked at a whole bunch of bed's and finally found a decent one it was about a grand…

I found some couches to go in my room

A couple of lamps

cabinets

And accessories

I told some worker what I wanted and he just looked at me like I was stupid

"Look I'll pay you the money right now just …how soon can you deliver this junk" I told the guy

"Ummm… tomorrow" I nodded

"How much will it be?" he ran over to his computer and started doing some calculations

"Umm… about 5,546" great

I took out my money and handed him 6 grand

He looked at me

"Umm.. where do you live?"

"Bushwell plaza 4th floor Apartment 8-C… and my mom tries to talk to you don't listen… she's crazy"

He nodded and I left

That's done

I got in my car and drove to wal-mart

2nd to last place I would go…

I literally ran inside the store and grabbed a cart

I got some black and red paint, spray paint, bobby pins boxing gloves, a baseball bat, rope, a couple of beanies (for future purposes),red curtains, Some posters of my favorite bands, I threw in some really cool junk , some new bed sheets and tons of gum…

Once again everybody was looking at me… but I didn't care…I had better things to do

Once again the total came up to like 600 bucks I handed him a grand and left…

I threw everything in the backseat because nothing fit in the trunk anymore…

It was like around 4:30

Time for my last stop! Or stops?

I was going to get myself some tattoos and pricings and a hair cut…

I drove up to a place where they did just that well except for the hair…

I took a deep breath..

it's for my own good… for my sanity

I walked in the store and stopped in front of some lady

I think she works here

"excuse me , but I'd like to get a tattoo?" I have to stop that polite thing If I want to stick with this whole bad boy image

"Umm sure whatcha want?" I never really thought this through

"Ummm can I have like a book or something?" she nodded and handed me a big black book and snatched it out of her hands and sat down

Everything was so weird

I just wanted something simple

I finally found something I liked I was going to get a tattoo on my shoulder it would say

'Freddie Sam Carly' in a really cool arrangement with barb wires around it…

Then I would get two guns on my back crossing each other with my name on top of it

My last name on my chest…

I would get a barb wire around my ankle

That's it for tattoos

I was getting one of my ears pierced and that's it..

* * *

I walked out of that place…

I did it ..

I got a tattoo

Wow... I never thought I would say that

I went next door to the barbershop to get my hair fixed up

"Hello son what can I do for you today?"

"Ummm… I need to do something with this hair.. a better style would be nice"

"No problem sunny sit sown" I did as she said

About fifteen minutes later she finished and gently turned the chair around to reveal my beautiful hair in the mirror

I looked FINE!

I handed her some money and left

It was late maybe around 8:30

I drove home

I ran to the back of my car and started taking some stuff out…. I grabbed whatever I could and ran in the building

Can't wait for what my mom has to say

I got in the elevator

When the doors slowly opened I ran to my apartment and closed the door before Sam or carly could come out

I stood there for a couple a seconds

This is the new me and well honestly …. I like it

It's fun.. now I see why Sam does it

This is a side of me I never even knew I had

I walked to my room and threw everything on my bed

I was in and out of that apartment bring loads of junk

I threw whatever furniture was in my room out my gigantic window… I grabbed my mattress and threw it out the window . it got stuck but I made it fit so were all good..

I swept up all of the glass put it in a bag.. I threw it out the window along with everything else

My room was pretty empty in the end

I grabbed my bags of clothes and what not and started to put everything away

I was done in about an hour

I changed my clothes into some jeans and one of the shirts that I bought as well as some shoes I grabbed a backpack and filled it with bobby pins, spray paint, a baseball bat and a Bennie then headed out the door…

I ran across the hall to carlys

It's around 10:00 but its Friday so carly and Sam are awake

I grabbed the knob of the door but it was locked

just my luck

I grabbed a bobby pin and started picking at the lock something Sam taught me

She also taught me how to pick pocket

I barged in

"Sup peoples!"

"hey Freddie how'd yo-..OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF!!??!?!" I smiled

"You like?"

I rolled up my sleeves to reveal my tattoo

"Lookie"

"Freddie!!"

"What? I thought you'd like it??"

"Well why would you get a tattoo are you insane?"

"No I just … whatever …hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna trash the school?" I held up a bottle of spray paint..

carly looked at me with a weird expression on her face

"ugh Freddie!!" I looked at her then back at Sam

"Yes, no answer me" she nodded

"Sure lets go" she grabbed her coat and headed towards me

"Fine just act like I don't exist!!" carly ran upstairs

I just shrugged my shoulders ,grabbed my bag and walked out the door

"Come on Sam" I pulled her arm and we left building

"Mmmm… let's do this in style" I grabbed my cell phone and dialed my uncle

"_Hey, Jake?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_think I can buy your motorcycle off of ya?"_

"_What!? No!!.... how much money we talking?_

"_Ahh.. same old Jake… Ummm" I_ grabbed the money in my pocket and started counting it

I had about 10 grand left maybe more

whatever

"_Umm I'll give you 6 grand"_

"_Done deal I'll have it over there in 5 min. peace_!"

I shut the phone

"motorcycle? Freddie what happened to you?"

"What you don't like the new me? I thought you would?" I smiled at her and she just rolled her eyes

"I do it's certainly better than techy Freddie" she punched my arm and I laughed

I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder

"Doesn't work anymore Puckett"

"Let me down!!" she was kicking at me

"No"

"ugghh ,…please!!" I let her down

"Your welcome Sammy"

"Don't call me that"

"Whatever"

Jake came buy with his …my motorcycle

He got off and threw me the key's

"all yours!" I handed him the money and my car keys

"Thanks Jake"

"No problem" he got in my car and took off

I hopped on the motorcycle, slung the backpack over my shoulder and signaled for Sam to come sit

"No way! Do you even know how to ride one?"

"Yes I do Jake taught me how to …" she rolled her eyes

She sat down and I handed her my helmet

"Don't you need it?" I shook my head

"Ladies first" she smiled and I started the bike

"Sam put your arms around my waist"

"No way!"

"Do you want to die?"

"no…"

"Then?"

"Fine" she wrapped her arms around my waist and it felt nice

We took off in less than a second

The school wasn't far … just a mile down

"were here you can let go of me now"

She let go and handed me the helmet

I grabbed my backpack and walked towards the school

"You got a bobby pin Freddie?" I nodded and grabbed a bobby pin out of my backpack

I got down on my knees and started picking at the door I opened in like 15 seconds

Ha! I beat Sam's record

"In my lady" she slapped me and walked in the school

I laughed an followed closely behind

"Where do we start fredweird?" I grabbed a spray paint bottle and handed it to Sam I started spraying everywhere and wrote

'Fuck all'

"Wow so bad Freddie" she smiled and I read what she wrote

'School is for fucktards'

"Nice one Sam"

"Why thank you" we continued destroying every part of school property

Together…

* * *

**Hope you liked it sorry if things went a little fast I'm working on it I am still young it will get better !..;D**

**Please Review!!**

**Or Gibby will come to your house … shirtless!! *gasp***

**Peace out ppl'z**


	2. iam not jealous

**My bad boy!**

**Ch.2 iam not jealous **

**Sams P.o.v**

**I DON'T OWN ICARLY!**

I was wrecking school property with fredlumps

I have to say this boy has changed

And well honestly …I like it

"ready to go Sam?" I nodded and we ran out of that place like there was no tomorrow

We hopped on the motorcycle and Freddie handed me his helmet and I wrapped my arms around his waist

He was buff…

"let's move fredalupe!!"

He started the bike and we took off

He parked the car

he had to park it so far from the friggin building

we hopped off the motorcycle and ran

"Come on Sam we got to get inside"

I was running as fast as I could…

Freddie slug me on his back and ran into the building…

He got into the elevator and set me down

"Were safe" I nodded

"That was fun"

"Yes it was"

The elevator started to shake vigorously

I held on to Freddie's arm

"What the hell's going on?"

"I-I don't know" the elevator stopped

"CRAP!!"

"ain't that right"

"Freddie what are we going to do?"

"Ummm… here" he pointed to the emergency exit that was on the top of the elevator

"how are we going to get up their"

He smiled and jumped up he grabbed the top of the handles and pulled them off..

"Tada" I rolled my eyes

He jumped up once again and got himself into the small exit

"Carly's room is only 1 floor up!" I yelled at him

"Just send help for me Freddie! I'll be ok" I tried to sound calm and brave but.. I was freaking terrified

"NO! I'm not leaving without you!! take my hand!" he laid on his belly and held his hands out to me

"You sure?"

"YES!!" I shrugged and took his hands

He pulled me up

"When did you get so strong?"

"Yesterday" I smiled

"Ooookkkaayyy" I said

"we need to climb up this rope" he said

Crap! I wasn't even good at pushups!

"Ummm I can try!"

"ok"

"he grabbed the rope and started climbing up the thick rope

I tried to follow his movements but I kept falling

"Freddie!! I can't do it!!" he was already opening the elevator doors

"Sam you have to try!" I grabbed a good hold of the rope and started crawling up

I was actually doing it

I was nearly there

Unfortunately my hands grew weak and I started to slip..

"FREDDIE!!" I'M SLIPPING!!"

My hands gave up and I was going to splatter on the floor ... I was about to fall off but Freddie caught my hand

"I'm not going to let you die" he pulled me up and we fell safely on the hallway floor

I got up and dusted myself off

"Thanks Freddie" I hugged him

" anytime"

I let go and started walking to carly's apartment

Freddie caught my hand

"thanks for coming with me" I nodded

"Anytime"

"Goodnight fredlu-… Freddie"

"Goodnight Sam"

I smiled and opened carly's door

"Carl's" eh she's probably sleeping I threw myself on the couch and fell asleep

Freddie saved my life…

* * *

"Sam!!"

'Sam"

I woke up

"What?"

"Time for school"

"Ehh"

"Sam!" she pushed me

"Fine fine" I got up

"Here… put these on"

Carly handed me a pair of clothes

"Thanks"

"No problem… now get ready"

"But-"

"Eh"

"Carly! I-"

"Eh"

"Ple-"

"I said eh!!"

"OK" I ran upstairs and changed

My hair was perfect the way it was… so I left it alone

I washed my face and ran back downstairs

"I am hungry!" I whined

"Here have a fat cake" she handed it to me And started walking out the door

I grabbed 3 more on my way out

"SAM!! Put them down!!!" she yelled from the hall

"CRAP!" I put them down and walked out the door

I bumped into Freddie on my way out

"Oh sorry"

"no problem"

"Hey Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for… you know yesterday… if it wasn't for you… I wouldn't be alive right now" I hugged him gently and ran after carly

"YOUR WELCOME!!" he yelled from the hallway

I smiled and took the stairs down I was terrified of elevators

I reached the bottom of the stairs

"Sam?"

"What"

"You..you took the stairs?"

"Yes.. so"

"never mind"

We walked out the door

"Carly wait!!" Freddie yelled

"What up?"

"umm want a ride to school?"

"Ummm sure?"

He grabbed her hand and left

"Bye Sam!"

I shrugged my shoulders and continued walking to school

Why would she just leave me?

I wanted a ride

I sighed

Whatever

I was walking past an alley

Someone pulled me in

"What the hell?"

"Hey missy"

"it's Sam you perv"

"Whatever"

"How old are you Sam"

"How old are you perv?

"MMMM… feisty.. I'm 21 and you"

"Gross! to young for you!" I pulled away

"Hey where do you think you're going?"

"School dumbass it's Monday! Buy a calendar would you?"

I started walking but he pulled me back in

"OK! What the hell do you want?"

"I want.. you" great

"No gross!!" I tried to pull out but he wouldn't let me

"Stay put"

"No!"

He kissed me all over

And touched my body

He grabbed my boobs

I wanted to puke

"Mmm… "

"Ewwww!!!"

I kicked him in his balls and he fell to the floor

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" I spit in his face and ran off

The school was only a couple blocks down

I got there in less than 2 min

I ran in the hallways of hell and sat on the bench

I looked around the school the walls were written on..

Toilet paper hanging everywhere, broken windows and chairs glued to the ceiling…

I did this

"CRAP!" I yelled but not too loud

I ran into the janitors closet (They should really lock these things)

I closed the door and cried

Why me?

Why does shit always happen to me

I dried my eyes

"Suck it up Puckett"

I took a deep breath and opened the closet door

I ran to class and had a seat

"Samantha do you have a reason to be late?"

"No"

"Detention"

"Whatever old lady"

"Double detention"

"Eh"

"Are you asking for a third one?"

"Could you please shut the fuck up and teach"

"ok triple detention for you!"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked over at Freddie

He gave me a thumbs up and mumbled something I didn't understand

I took out a piece of paper and wrote

_What ?_

I passed it to gibby

"Hey Gibson pass this to Freddie" I whispered

"Sure"

I watched the not reach its destination

He wrote back

_I'm going to join you in detention… oh and why were you late?_

I picked up my pen and started righting

_Ummm ok whatever it your choice not min… and I was late because some perv … raped me …_

I folded the note and passed it to gibby again

When he got the note his eyes grew wide

He raised his hand

"Yes Freddie"

"I have a question"

"And your question is?"

"Why are you such a BITCH!! I mean like really? Could you be any bitchier?"

"EXCUSE ME!"

"you heard me hoe"

"I will not tolerate this in my classroom!! "

"WHATEVER!"

"Freddie you have detention everyday this month!"

"COOL!!"

"ugghh!!"

H e flashed me a smiled

I shook my head but smiled anyways

Class ended shortly after that

"Freddie!! What were you thinking!?"

"I wasn't going to leave you alone!"

I smiled

"Well thanks"

"So what happened with you and carly?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I –I Just answer me!!"

"Jealous?"he wiggled his eye brows

"ugghh… NO!" I looked down at my feet

"Then why won't you look at me?"'

"Never mind" I started to walk off but he grabbed my hand and spun me around

"Sam .. sorry"

I sighed

"I just wanted to give her a ride..if I knew … what was going to happen to you I would have taken you"

"Well you didn't"

"Sam… I'm sorry"

"Whatever"

"How can I ,make it up to you?"

"mmm ditch with me?"

"Put next is science!" so much for that bad boy

Freddie loved science

"Fine than... bye Freddie!"

I turned around

"Fine!!"

"Yay!"

I smiled

I pulled his arm we hid in the janitors closet until the bell rang

"So…"

"Soooo… "

"where do we go now?"

"Mr. bad boy hasn't ditched….ever!? gasp!"

"Shut up"

I laughed…

"Come on" I ran into the old classroom

Nobody uses it..it's just there for whenever

"Cool …very.. empty"

"Yes"

"So are you going to ask carly out?"

"Maybe"

"What you think now that your all bad boyified she's going to like you?"

"No!… maybe"

"Whatever if you need me I'm going to go puke in that bucket over there"

"Sam.."

"What!"

"What's wrong?... I save your life and you treat me like shit"

"Oh so now your holding that against me!"

"Sam.. stop"

"Ugghh" I ran out of their without thinking

"SAM!!" he chased after me

I ran d out of that freaking crappy school

I looked over my shoulder only to see Freddie chasing after me

But I realized

I was standing in the middle of the freaking street 

"SAM!!" he yelled from across the street

I saw a car headed my way

I screamed

I felt this huge impact on my right side..

But it wasn't the car…

Freddie pushed me out of the way

We landed on the sidewalk

I hit my head against the cement

But Freddie was under me

He got the worst of the fall

"Freddie!!" I hugged him tight

"Freddie don't leave me!"

He opened his eyes

"Never"

I smiled

"That's the second time.. you owe me big time"

"I know I do"

"you ok Sam?"

"Am _I _ok.. Freddie you're the one that took the harder fall .. are _you_ ok?"

"Yeah just fine"

He got up

"Then why are you bleeding?"

"And why is their blood in your hair?" he mocked dme

I smiled at him

I got this massive pain in the back of my head

"OWWW!!!"

"Here hold on I'll call an ambulance"

"_Hello 911?"_

"_Me and my best friend were almost hit by a car we ran out of their in time.. but she took a pretty hard fall and I did as well can you send help like now!!!"_

"_umm were in front of Ridgway high"_

"_Ok hurry!"_

He shut the phone

"there on their way"

He held me up

"OWWWW!!!!"

"I know Sam but hold on"

I screamed in pain

"Sam!" they're here !! h-hold on!"

I heard the sirens

"F-Freddie" I grabbed his face

"Sam stay with me!"

I blacked out

* * *

**Ohhh yeah!! Hope you liked diz one!**

**Love you reviewer people!!**

**Please review if you liked it!!!**

**REVIEW :D**

**Peace!! **

**Next chapter will be called**

**Iwake up!**


	3. imiss my sammy

My Bad Boy.

Chapter 3.

iMiss my Sammy

I do not own Icarly.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

I miss Sam. I Really do.

She's been out for 3 weeks.

I'm starting to think she might never wake up.

"Carl's you OK?" She didn't move

"Babe?" I hugged her

"No Freddie I'm not ok. My best friend is in a freaking comma for god's sake!" She cried

"Come on babe" I took her in my arms. I asked her out Last week well... The day of the accident. She's mine all mine, But something doesn't feel Right. She's The One I Love right?

"Do you wanna go see Sam Baby?" she nodded

I wiped the tears off her face.

I took her hand in mine. This didn't feel right At all.

I walked her to my ca- Motorcycle and hopped on.

Well you know the routine.

Carly goes to see Sam at lest 3 time a day.

Her first she goes alone and THEN she goes with me and sometimes she goes with Spencer, but you see... I go 5 times a day. Every chance I get. I use it to go and see my Sammy. I miss her more than anything. Umm that's how best guy friends are supposed to feel, am I correct?

We enter the Hospital Building and head to sums room.

Carly goes first. Yeah, we take turns. Got a problem?

She takes her usual hour. The whole Time I have only been able to think about Sam. I have the girl of my dreams and well, the only girl I want to see right now is my Sammy. Carly steps out of the room.

"Umm your turn Babe." She sits down on the bench and I enter the room and close the door behind me.

"Sammy?" no answer. Damn. I miss her sweet voice.

I sat at by her bed side and played with her beautiful blonde curls.

"You know Carly misses you a lot."

"I-I miss you a lot, more than anything"

"I-I'm dating Carly now, I-I really don't think its going to last. It just doesn't feel right with her" I let go of her hair and took her hand.

"I really don't know why it feels so… so right with you "I stoked her hand

"You hate me." I know she can't hear me. Its feels good to talk to someone.

"But, I don't think I hate you. You're my … you're my best friend Sam. I will always care about you, and I know you care about me no matter what you say. To me Sam"

I took a good look at her. I want her to wake up and hug me like there was no tomorrow.

"I know I've never told you this but, Sam... You're stunningly beautiful."

I leaned in and kissed her soft cheek. God this felt so right, But… damit.

"Hey babe??" I let go of her hand and stood up.

"Uhh uhh y-yeah?" Damn it!

"Umm we… Gotta Go." What?

"Umm why?"

"Spencer wants me home and you're the only one with a Car."

"Can't he pick you up? "

"His bike broke down Remember?"

"Oh umm yeah let me just say bye to Sam"

"Ok ill wait outside"

"OK" I turned my attention Back to Sam

"Hey. Sam. I have to go, but you know ill miss you. A lot. I'll come back I promise." I kissed her soft cheeks and smiled.

"Good night Sam." I stood up. Left and took Carls home.

"Goodnight Babe" I kissed her cheek once.

"So that's it. You've wanted me to be your girlfriend for how long? And I'm standing here waiting for some Freddie kissing and all you give me is THAT? "I smiled

"Sorry baby" Hell, I didn't want to kiss this girl at all. I sighed and kissed her.

God. I felt nothing absolutely nothing. I deepened the kiss and threw my hands all over her Back, but there was still, nothing. I pulled away.

"Wow" I laughed.

"Goodnight Freddie"

"Goodnight Carly"

I opened the door to my place and ran to my room.

I sighed and got ready for bed.

It was about 11:53 pm.

I took my pants off as well as my shirt, shoes, and socks. I was left in my boxers.

I threw myself on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

It was Saturday 5:30 pm. Crap! I threw on a white tank top, shoes, And pants that exposed my green and white boxers, grabbed my keys and flew out the door.

I ran Out of that shit hole and hopped on my motorcycle.

I had a date with Carly. We are going to take a walk at the park around 4:00.

I got off my bike and ran over to the playground.

"CARLY!?" I looked everywhere for her.

I gave up and sat down on the sidewalk. I screwed up. Big time.

I decided to keep looking for her.

I searched and searched.

I found a brunet that was about my age sucking on this guys face and there is know way that's Carly. I walked little closer ….. An- HOLY FUCKING SHIT! It is Carly.

"WHAT THE HELL CARLY!?!?!?!!" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.

"Ay man, leave the lady alone"

"She's mine you fucking bastard"

"Oh yeah"

"Really man you're really going to say that… Fucking retard" he laughed and punched my arm

"Want some more you bastard huh?"

I smiled and punched him twice as hard in his big ass face

"You fuckin-"

"STOP!!" Carly threw herself in the middle of the fight

'"Move Carly!"

"NO! GUYS STOP JUST STOP PLEASE FOR ME!?"

Fucking Carly

"Fine"

"Whatever"

I looked at Carly. I knew she would screw up one way or another.

"You know what Carly? WERE THREW! YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

I fled the park and drove to the hospital

I had to see Sam.

I parked and entered the hospital building I ran into her room.

"Sam!" I sat by her bedside

"Oh Sam. I've missed you."

I kissed her forehead.

"Umm Carly isn't my girlfriend anymore. She cheated on me." I laughed

"I know Carly?" I smiled at her

"Sam please wake up. I miss you so much. Sam I can't function right without you around" I held her soft hands

"I yelled at her. I know its wrong but…"

"Sam I'm sorry I-Il go apologize to her I promise." I kissed her hands

"I promise you Sam... Sammy"

"I have to go now but ill be back later"

I let go of her hands and drove home.

I knocked on carly's door.

"Carly you home?"

No answer

"Carly I'm sorry Open up!"

She opened the door softly

"R-really?"

"Yes"

She flung the door open and hugged me.

"OH Freddie Thank you! I'm so sorry"

"I forgive you"

She tried to kiss me.

I pulled away from her.

"I said I forgive you. I never said I wanted you back."

'Wa-wa"

"Carly you know I love you. I just don't love you THAT way you know? You're one of my best friends and that will never change but… I just can't be with you it doesn't feel right. I really want to stay best friends. Hell, ill always want to stay best friends, but I don't think dating is right for us. I'm over you Carly. I'm sorry." She nodded

"I understand. I-I m happy you still want to be friends... after what I did to you im happy your even talking to me. I love you Freddie, But I know I can never have you, And well I'm ok with that, I just don't want you to hate me. So please, please don't hate me."

I smiled and hugged her tightly

"Never"

I kissed her forehead

"Goodnight Carly"

"Goodnight f-Freddie"

I could see the un-cried tears in her eyes I hate doing this to her, But it for our own good.

* * *

It's been exactly 1 month and 2 days.

Sam still hasn't woken up.

I'm at the hospital right now.

Carly and I are doing well.

A little awkward at times but good.

I ran to Sam's room

"Sammy?"

"Sammy?" Crap. I have to stop doing that. It's unhealthy

"Honey I've missed you so much."

I kissed her cheek just a little to close to her lips

"Sam?'

I looked her waiting for some kind of answer

Nothing

I just can't take this anymore

"Please wake up! I need you Sam.! Please! Carly needs you, Spencer needs you, you're mom, Melanie, Damn it Sam please wake up. I need you. I miss you. I miss you're voice you're smiles, you're laughs, I want you to call me freddifer, a nub a dork whatever it is you call me Sam! Just please. Sam. Sam. Sammy…" I was crying. I can not believe I was crying.

"Sam please"

I kissed her sweet lips just for a second

"Please"

I cried on her bed

'Please Sam please."

I cried my heart out.

I needed her.

More than anything.

I would do anything just to see her smile.

"Sam"

I let go of her. And stood up straight .I looked directly at her closed eyes

"I'm sorry Sam"

"I'm sorry for anything I've ever done or said to you. I'm sorry"

I smiled at her and left the room.

I drove home and laid in my bed

"Good night Sam"

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"FREDDIEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What- huh?"

I didn't want to wake up. I was exhausted

"Freddie! It's Carly! Wake up!"

I closed my eyes even tighter.

What does she want?

"FREDDIE SAM IS AWAKE!!!!!!!!!!!1"

My eyes flew open

I jumped out of bed slipped on some jeans and shoes and headed out the door.

"Umm Freddie?"

"WHAT!!!!!!?"

"You need a shirt."

"GET ME ONE LETS GET THE FREAKIN HOSPITAL!!!"

I hopped on my motorcycle and just left Carly … and my shirt behind.

Sam was what was on my mind.

I made it to the hospital before Carly did

I ran in there and headed to Sams room

I ripped the door open…

And there she was.

Her beautiful blue eyes staring into my dark brown ones.

She's awake.

She really is.

I ran up to her and hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

"SAM! You're awake!"

"Umm obviously."

I laughed

"God. I've missed you so much."

"yeah I heard."

I looked at her

"You- you heard me?"

"You know just because I'm in a comma doesn't mean I can't hear you."

"oh"

"YEAH OH!!!"

I looked down

"You mad?"

"No. Freddie. I-I missed you to."

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"UMM ok. AKWARD. Umm wheres your shirt?"

"Oh UM. I forgot it."

"You forgot you're shirt?"

"Uh yeah"

"Whatever just hug me."

"YES Ma'am!"

We laughed and I hugged her gently.

"UMM WHOOAH! Carly's here!"

"Oh um sorry Carly."

I squeezed her once more and stood up.

"Hers you're shirt Freddie"

She threw it to me and I slipped in on.

"SAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"CARLYY!!!!!!!!!"

The two girls hugged and I smiled at the sight

"MAKE ROOM FOR UNCLE SPENCER.!!"

The three hugged and I decided to join them

I knew things were going to be much better.

Now that my Sammy's around.

* * *

**He he. FIINNNIISSHHED!!!!!!!!'**

**3 LOVE YEW PPL! **

**BYE!**


End file.
